


Battle of the Bands

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emo Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Musicians, Pop Culture, inspired by a bad pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Kylo and Poe are both front men for Emo Cover bands.  Rey goes to see her neighbor play and is pleasantly surprised.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Battle of the Bands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violethoure666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/gifts).



Kylo was excited about playing the set list tonight. He was he front man for Panic! At the Discourse and It had finally worked out where Poe’s band Fall out Bottoms could play the same night again. They hadn’t played in forever. But tonight, was special, his neighbor Rey was in the crowd, she played a lot of punk and emo music, that’s actually why he had the nerve to approach her in the building’s laundry room.

But tonight, wasn’t just about playing it was about tradition. Poe’s and Kylo’s tradition was that when their bands played together they would switch which band they covered and see who would notice. Now some might say this was a bit mean, but he had watched some video of people trying to guess emo songs once and thought it was funny, so him and Poe just went with it. Now, neither of the bands strictly stuck with FOB or P!ATD songs, they included other contemporary bands such as Hawthorne Heights , MCR, or +44.

Kylo enjoyed being front man it was a bit shocking if people who knew him from work came or like tonight with Rey. Kylo was a strait-laced accountant 90% of the time until it came to this. Nights like these he’d put on the heavy eye liner and wear an obnoxious amount of hair product. He’d wear chunky jewelry and all black, even go so far as the baggy jeans with the hanging chains. He really allowed his best emo kid come out despite being in his 30’s. 

Now they were lucky, tonight they were at Kylo’s favorite venue, it had a large enough stage that both bands could be set up at the same time, which is what started this whole set list swap to begin with. It allowed the two bands to play simultaneously or switch off who was playing, it really created a whole different energy. The set up often reminded him of a warped tour set up when he’d go and see some of his favorite bands at Journey’s left stage/right stage. 

\---

Rey was excited, she loved music and she was excited about seeing her neighbor play. She knew that his band covered pop-punk and emo bands and from what she gathered the other band did too. She was new to the area so didn’t really have friends here. She was hoping that would change, her neighbor was cute despite his seemingly buttoned up and quiet nature. She sat at a table close to the front when she was approached by a cheery petit woman.

“Are you Rey?” Rey nodded at her a bit confused.

“Hi, I’m Rose. Kylo wanted to make sure that you had an option to sit with people if you wanted.”

“That would be great, actually.” Rey said in relief. She was used to going places by herself but hated it all the same.

“Come sit with us then, then the band will cover your tab.” Rose wiggled her eyebrows at her and Rey couldn’t help but laugh as she followed the other woman through the gathering crowd.

“This is really basically the girlfriend’s club.” Rose wink. “No pressure though.” Rose laughed and Rey let out a bubble of nervous laughter although wasn’t opposed to the idea.

Rose introduced her to people, and she caught a few names like Kaydell, Hux, and Mitaka. Hux and Mitaka were apparently part of a throuple with the tall woman named Phasma that she could currently see adjusting her drumkit. 

Rey chatted amicably with the others she could tell by the energy that the band was starting soon. It was fun how the band members really got into the scene look, there were band members in leather chokers and thick eye liner. The tall guy that she could see from the side had their bangs swept to the front and side, it took her an embarrassingly long moment to realize that it was Kylo. 

Kylo sighed in relief when he saw that Rose had found Rey. He knew that she was new here and didn’t have much for friends in the area. He also knew that there could be some creeps that came to these shows, their band usually did well with calling out the culprits who got too grabby with women who obviously weren’t into it. Him and Poe may or may not have gotten into their fair share of fist fights in their youth. 

The lights dimmed and Kylo knew it was time to start. The bands walked onto the stage from opposite sides, rather dramatically like they were Jets vs Sharks or something. The crowd seemed to enjoy the antics. It had been decided that they would jointly play Black Parade first to get everyone in the right mood. 

He hoped that Rey would catch on to the joke in the set list because if she did, Rose had something to give her. Really it was Phasma’s idea, put a little fun romance into things. He figured that was part of the reason she was able to manage two partners like she did.

\--

Rey was enjoying herself as they were about 3 songs in and Kylo’s band started to play. She knew their band was a Panic! At The Disco cover band but something about this song just didn’t sit with her, but before she could put her finger on it they were on to another song. 

When the other band played. There was another song that just didn’t sit well with her, she could see Rose looking at her with a smirk on her face. Rey always struggled with keeping her thoughts to herself and knew she looked like she was in her own head a bit.

When Kylo’s band played again that’s when she figured it out.

“They’re playing the wrong songs!” She shouted at Rose.

“Ha! Yes, they do this when they get a chance to. They are utterly ridiculous about it. But since you figured it out Kylo wanted you to have this, as a prize.” 

Rose dug into her purse and pulled out a little box. In it was a leather strap that would fit on her wrist. And a small card in beautiful handwriting. 

_Rey, congrats on being a fellow emo kid for the night. Hope this fits and that you’re a regular for our shows. Looking forward to seeing you after. I want to know what you thought._

_Kylo_

Rey felt herself grinning like an idiot and caught Kylo watching her with his own smile from the stage. She put the strap on her wrist and waved it at him and the night kept going.

The bands played on, eventually making it to play the songs they advertised themselves to play. Judging from the crowd most of them didn’t care and were happy to sing and dance along when they felt so inclined.

Kylo

He was inexplicably excited that Rey figured it out. He couldn’t wait to talk to her after the show and see what she thought about their set. He found himself watching her more as he sang, as if he was directing some of those things toward her. 

For the last few songs, the bands played together, Phasma even took the vocals and sang Misery Business.

\--

Rey kept biting her lip from the nerves. She had butterflies in her stomach and as much as she wanted the night to go on forever, she was ready to meet up with Kylo after. 

She found herself waiting by thy bar when someone tapped on her shoulder. She thought it was Kylo, so she turned with a beaming smile, only to find some guy she hadn’t seen before. Her face fell, which the man apparently didn’t notice.

“Hey, there. I saw you dancing up front, it was hot. You wanna get out of here?”

She didn’t even have time to formulate a response before Kylo appeared, she had never been so happy to have a large sweaty arm draped over her.

The man scowled.

“Sorry, I’ve already got plans.” She chirped nervously.

“She sure does.” Kylo said to her before guiding her out into the cool night air.

“So, who knew you led a double life.” She asked him teasingly.

Kylo shrugged a blush forming on his cheeks.

“I need something to get me through the work week.” He watched her for a moment before continuing.

“So, the others are going to Denny’s if you want to go, too…. Or…” He trailed off, obviously nervous.

“Or?”

“Or we could go somewhere on our own.” She was not oblivious to the note of hope in his voice.

“I like that idea better, I like your friends, but I think I’ve spent enough time with them.” She watched him light up and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

Kylo rode home with Rey that night. They ate fast food and talked about their dysfunctional childhoods and fell asleep watching classic monster movies while the sun came up. After a while this became tradition for nights when Kylo played with the band. Rey became close with his friends, and she realized that listening to music in the laundry room was the best thing she ever could have done. 

**Author's Note:**

> The set list for the night. 
> 
> F-Girls Not Grey
> 
> F-Dammit
> 
> P!-The Take Over, the Breaks Over
> 
> P!-Swing, Swing
> 
> F- In this Diary
> 
> F- Comisado
> 
> P!- Ohio is for Lovers
> 
> P!- I Slept with someone from Fall Out Boy and All I got Was this Stupid…
> 
> F- Nine in the Afternoon
> 
> F-The only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press
> 
> P!- Uma Thurman
> 
> P!- Dance, Dance
> 
> F- Chicago is so Two Years Ago
> 
> F- The Phoenix
> 
> P!- Lying is the most fun…
> 
> P!- High Hopes
> 
> F/P! Misery Business
> 
> F/P! Check yes, Juilet
> 
> F/P!- Make Damn Sure


End file.
